May It Be
by Lady Laran
Summary: Knowing human nature, Yondaime chose a man to adopt his only son and raise him. Another take on the Naruto tale. Neji/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, and others. AU
1. Chapter 1

May It Be

Author's Note – Okay, I'll admit that this is a completely new fandom for me. To those who know my works, I will tell you now that my Yugioh stories have not been forgotten or abandoned. I'll be working on this one as well. The muses hit hard for some reason and demanded this tale be written. Truth be told, I've got plot wombats chewing on their cages for several other fandoms as well. I shall be spending time on this as well as my Death Note/Harry Potter crossover.

To the fans of Naruto, I hope I will do this justice. Please be gentle in your reviews and if I've made mistakes that fall beyond the AU rules such as spelling and whatnot, please let me know. At the moment, I am a proud owner a limited amount of the manga and a few pieces of the first series. Right now, my knowledge is based off of those, picking my friends' brains, and the fan fiction I've devoured.

Summary – Knowing how humans react, the Yondaime finds someone to raise his newborn son. This is an alternate universe telling of Naruto's story. Male/Male – Neji/Naruto; Kakashi/Iruka, and others.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My name doesn't appear on the binding of my manga, mores the pity.

Chapter One – Changing of the Guard

The motionless form stood in front of the window, back to the room as he watched the commotion going on inside the village he had sworn to protect.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

An older voice answered the man, coming from the area near the large desk that dominated the nearly silent chamber.

"I don't have the answer to that, Minato. I wish I did. All I can tell you is that we've done everything we can to try to find another solution."

There was another long period of silence as the two men waited. The stillness was only broken by the first speaker when both sensed the arrival of the men the Yondaime had sent for.

Turning slightly, Minato could see all of his Anbu assembled, each of them kneeling and waiting for his word. Of all the ninja classes Konoha produced, the members of Anbu were loyal only to the Hokage and it was this loyalty that the blond haired Hokage was depending on.

"Tonight is the night."

The words made the assembled group shiver, every one of them suppressing their worry for the man they had sworn their lives to. They had helped their Hokage research, using scrolls that only the Anbu had access to, and knew what Namikaze Minato was going to do to save their village.

Minato's blue eyes skimmed over them, knowing that each of them would give their life for his and that the decision he had made would strike a devastating blow to their hearts. His voice was soft as he continued to address them.

"As Hokage, there is no greater honor than to sacrifice my life to protect the village I love. However, in terms of sacrifice, the one chosen to bear the burden will make an even larger one. Tonight, my only child will lose his last living family member and will have his life forever altered."

The hearts of the hardened shinobi softened when their leader turned to face them fully, the tiny bundle in his arms finally revealed. The child all of them had been waiting for, teasing him playfully about, had arrived and would now have to shoulder the greatest burden any human being could be asked to bear.

"It is my wish that he be treated as a hero by shinobi and civilian alike, but I know how people are. They will look at my son and see him for what he contains, not who he is. People fear and despise what they do not understand and because of that, my son will be shunned and hated."

The commander spoke up then, masked face raising to face his leader.

"Not by any member of Anbu, Yondaime-sama. Your child is one of us and will be guarded and loved, even from the shadows. None will be allowed to harm him. Your legacy will always be our first priority."

The stress lines around the Hokage's eyes and mouth lessened somewhat when he heard the commander's words.

"All of you have my everlasting gratitude for that. There is only one thing left that I can try to give him. Hatake Kakashi?"

A slender figure rose, gloved hand removing the wolf mask he was wearing and hanging it onto his belt.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I have a request to make of you and given that it's one that will affect your life, I will not be disappointed if you say no. Understand?"

His former student bowed slightly, showing that he did understand and was waiting for Minato to continue.

"I wish to give Naruto a family. I know and trust you to raise him into a good man and a fine shinobi."

"Minato-sensei?"

The address almost made him smile, and the Hokage shifted his burden slightly.

"I want you to take Naruto as your son, Kakashi, and give him the love and guidance he will need."

Mismatched eyes widened as he heard the request from his old sensei. This was something he had not expected. Most people would request a guardian for their child but to ask him to become the newborn's father?

How in the world could he raise a baby? He was only fifteen and lived an active shinobi life as an Anbu. He knew nothing about children.

These thoughts raged through his head as Kakashi met Minato's eyes. The thoughts stilled when he saw the pain, plea, and encouragement in the blue depths, and he realized just how much his old sensei needed and wanted him to accept.

"I am honored, Minato-sensei, and hope that I will not disappoint you."

A look of relief crossed the familiar eyes, and the Hokage moved towards the only standing Anbu shinobi.

"Sandaime knows of the arrangements I've made for Naruto and you. Once this is finished, he'll tell you everything you need to know. Hatake Kakashi, may I present your son, Hatake Naruto?"

The newborn was slipped into Kakashi's arms, and the shinobi looked down to see his new son. Judging from Naruto's appearance, someone had to have rushed him directly to Minato-sensei right from the delivery room. The ruddy skin was sticky from birth and his umbilical cord was still clamped, not even tied off yet.

Other than the soft blue blanket, the only thing adorning Naruto was an intricate seal painted onto his slightly chubby belly.

"Hokage-sama, shinobi are reporting in. The nine-tails has been spotted close to the village."

At the message from the newly arrived runner, Sandaime and the members of Anbu witnessed a transformation that would haunt their memories for the rest of their lives. All watched as Namikaze Minato shed tears as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the forehead of the newborn in Kakashi's arms. He straightened and turned, face hardening and the Yondaime Hokage strode out of the room, shadowed by all but five of the Anbu units that had been with him in the room.

Sandaime moved towards Kakashi and in a soft voice, issued orders to him and his fellow Anbu.

"Come with me."

The Anbu followed him into an empty room, save for what looked like a small alter. At the older Hokage's gesture, Kakashi laid Naruto onto it and stepped back, waiting with the rest of them to see if the Yondaime would be successful.

The blond haired Hokage approached the area that Kyuubi had broken into; his jaw tightening when the devastation was seen. Shouts of the battling shinobi and the grief of those mourning the fallen reached his ears, strengthening his determination. This has to come to an end and soon.

Resolve made him stand tall and proud as he stepped into range of the nine-tails. He caught sight of the crimson eyes of the youkai and pondered the pain behind the nearly feral rage in the dark depths.

The Anbu watching that night would always remember the speed as the Yondaime formed the seals with his fingers and hands.

Power flared as the Shinigami were summoned and the seals were completed. Blue eyes locked onto crimson and the Hokage froze, memories slamming into him as the youkai's soul was pulled from the massive body.

There was a bright explosion of light and as their vision returned, the Anbu were horrified to see their leader's body collapse.

The commander was the first one there and cradled the dying Yondaime in his arms. The group could hear the man's voice rasp out.

"Kyuubi...her kits killed by ninja...drawn here...Orochi.."

The vibrant blue eyes closed as the Hokage released his final breath. The words hung heavily in the air as the commander stared at his subordinates, their eyes holding the same emotions as his own. Mourning, betrayal, and anger.

The seal glowed red on the newborn's belly, signaling that the task was complete. Naruto gave a cry as the power of the seal changed the paint, burning it into his skin. Kakashi was caught between wanting to cry for the loss of his former sensei or cuddle the wailing baby. It didn't take him long to decide, scooping up the tiny form and murmuring soothing noises to try to comfort him.

For some time, the only sound in the room was that of Kakashi's soft voice as he continued to soothe the distraught little one.

Moments later, Sandaime squared his shoulders when he caught sight of the Anbu captain near the doorway. He knew exactly what was in the man's arms, and his heart was close to breaking with that knowledge.

"You know what to do, Commander. I will join you once a few details have been attended to."

Sandaime led the group to his office, gesturing for Kakashi to take a seat so he could continue soothing the distraught newborn in relative comfort.

A small female wearing a cat mask knelt beside the chair, fingers gently trailing over Naruto's face.

"He needs his exam, inoculations, and to be cleaned up. Hokage-sama, I can retrieve everything from headquarters and do it here. Given the fears of the results of what happened tonight, I feel that it might be best if the little one was treated only by Anbu doctors and medics from this moment on."

The older man nodded, understanding the woman's concerns. It was as the Yondaime had expressed. Once word was released about what had happened, Naruto would become a target and it would be best to limit his medical care to those who would ensure that the boy's health would be taken care of to the best of their ability.

"See to it, Neko."

The Anbu disappeared as the commander slipped into the room, shadowed by the rest of the Anbu that had accompanied Yondaime to the battle field.

"It's done then?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. His body is being attended to. There are some things I should tell you. Yondaime-sama seemed to connect to the nine-tails before the youkai was sealed. The creature's kits were killed by shinobi, and it was drawn here."

The Hokage sat down, staring at the Anbu commander.

"As far as I know, none of our shinobi has had interaction with the nine-tails before now. Correct?"

"Correct, Hokage-sama. Yondaime-sama's last word was calling out a name. 'Orochi.' He was unable to complete the name."

An angry expression settled on the leader's face. He hadn't expected that piece of news, but it didn't surprise him.

"One more betrayal Orochimaru must pay for."

Author's End Notes – I've seen a few stories where Orochimaru was held responsible for Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and it seemed like something he would definitely do. It works into the story at a later date. I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of "May It Be." I'll try to update when I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. And A Genin Makes Three

Author's Note - I'm excited by all the reviews. You guys fed my muses like you wouldn't believe. I'm in the mood to get some writing done. Hopefully, this won't be the only story updated today. The readers of my other tales will be pleased or at least, I hope so!

I got the idea for this tale by playing the infamous 'what if' game. Hokages really can't be naive and being as powerful and experienced as they are, they know what humans are capable of. In truth, despite all our advancements, humans have yet to lose the fear of the unknown and things they do not understand. You will see this in my tale, but you'll also see that some people, when they decided to see with 'eyes unclouded' can grow beyond what is natural and understand that not all things are as frightening as they originally thought.

Just a few things I want to touch on before moving on towards the chapter. First of all, this is a story - not a PWP. The lemons will come, I assure you, so please be patient. Adult scenes will be posted on an alternate site so as to keep myself from breaking fanfiction's guidelines. Secondly, the reviews are read and taken to heart. If there's good suggestions made, I take them under serious consideration. A lot of the time, the suggestions help spark my imagination and helps motivate me for new chapters.

Disclaimer - Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter Two – And A Genin Makes Three

Kakashi sat in his chair, running slightly trembling fingers through silver locks. The only sound came from the small newborn that slept in the cradle; soft breaths confirmed that last night's events were reality. A choked sound barely escaped his too tight throat as his mind went back to what had followed after Neko's suggestion as to who should be allowed to treat Naruto for any illness or injuries he might have in the future.

While Neko had gone after the equipment, Sandaime had brought out some documents that Yondaime had put together before the nine-tail's attack on the village. The adoption papers had been signed and witnessed in triplicate. One had been put in the public archives, another given to Kakashi for his own records, and the last had been given to the Anbu commander to place within the Anbu record archive. Yondaime, it seems, had not trusted the Council and knew that they would dispose of the one in the public archive if they felt it was necessary.

Once the paperwork had been dealt with, the older Hokage explained to Kakashi that Minato-sensei had made sure that Kakashi and Naruto would be taken care of. Yondaime-sama had purchased a house not too far from the Anbu facility, knowing it would be secluded enough to raise Naruto without too much interference from the villagers. The house was fully furnished and Minato had moved all of his scrolls into the small study, wanting to ensure that his son had everything he needed to train and become the best shinobi possible. According to Sandaime, there were a few boxes in the attic that contained pictures and other items of Naruto's birth parents that were to be given to the boy once Kakashi felt he was ready to know more about them.

Kakashi had also been informed that money had been put aside to help take care of Naruto's ever growing needs. It would help supplement his income, especially now that he'd have to be careful in his choice of missions. He knew that his fellow Anbu members would be willing to baby-sit, and that was a help in a way.

Neko had returned during this discussion and had tied off the umbilical cord as well as ensuring that Naruto was given his injections. He was small, she reported, but in perfect health. That news, coupled with the loud objection the newborn had made to the exam and injections, had relieved the occupants of the room.

Sandaime had let him go then, informing him that they would speak again soon.

Kakashi had followed the Anbu that had been assigned to escort him to his new home and was not surprised to find his own belongings already waiting for him in the house.

Once there, Neko had given him a quick lesson in child care. Under her guidance, he'd given Naruto his first bath, diapered, and then fed the baby. While he'd worked on these tasks, the woman had explained as much as she could about Naruto's needs and what Kakashi needed to do in order to make sure that they were met. Afterwards, she'd left, leaving him with a sleeping baby in this too quiet house.

Outside of a few periods where Naruto woke due to hunger or a needed change in his diaper, the genius was left to his thoughts and fears. He had no idea what to do with the little one. His own father had committed suicide when he'd been a young boy, and Kakashi wasn't all that certain he understood how to be a parent to a child.

His thoughts continued like this for some time, broken only when the baby signaled that he was needed. The next interruption came from the front door, which surprised Kakashi slightly as he'd been so engrossed in his thoughts and listening for the small whimper that would signal that a loud cry would be forthcoming.

The copy ninja rose to his feet and made his way to the front door, opening it to reveal the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in."

The elderly man stepped into the traditional style home, politely slipping his sandals off at the door. Warm eyes turned to the teenager, noting the signs of a sleepless night.

"There are a few matters that we need to discuss, Kakashi, but first, how are you two doing?"

Kakashi lead his superior into the living room, sitting only after the Hokage took a seat on a comfortable chair.

"I'll be honest, Hokage-sama, I have no idea what Minato-sensei was thinking. I'm going to mess things up."

Sarutobi-sama nodded, leaning back slightly to watch the somewhat flustered shinobi. It wasn't often that Kakashi showed this much emotion but in this instance, he didn't blame him. Minato had discussed this when they discovered that the nine-tails was on its way and given the Yondaime's knowledge of Kakashi, the Sandaime agreed that the silver haired ninja was the best to raise the baby. It was just a matter of getting him to overcome his fears and insecurities. Hopefully, this little family would be what Hatake Kakashi needed to heal from the scars left by his father's suicide.

"No one is ever prepared for fatherhood, Kakashi. It's like everything else in life; we learn and adapt as things progress. You are intelligent and adaptable. Minato knew this, and he also knew that you would be loyal and protect Naruto with everything that's in you. Your son will help you learn to love him."

Kakashi nodded, running fingers through his hair for what felt like the thousandth time since he and the baby had come to their new home.

"Now, with everything that's happened, Konoha is going to need all of her shinobi at the ready. That being said, I also know that you are going to need help here. While I know any member of Anbu would be willing to watch over Naruto while you're away on missions, I think it would be best to have someone of lower rank available to help you."

"It sounds as if you've put some thought into this, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi-sama nodded, pulling a scroll out of his robes but didn't hand it over to the teenager yet.

"I've spent part of today working out what to do with those affected by the attack. There's a few orphans that need placing. Most are fortunate enough to have family here in Konoha that can take them in. There's one in the group that caught my attention, and I believe he'll be a great help to you in raising Naruto."

Kakashi took the scroll from him and read over it. The young man in question was a Genin with high marks in genjutsu and ninjutsu, followed closely by taijutsu. The notes indicated a keen intellect, good empathy, and strong leadership abilities. It seemed that this one was also a bit of a prankster but knew when to back down and be serious.

"I'd like for you to come and see him before you decide, Kakashi."

The copy ninja agreed, rising to his feet and going to find the equipment needed to take the newborn on an excursion. A short time later, a clean and fed Naruto was strapped to his chest and clean diapers and a spare bottle hidden within one of his pouches.

The trio made their way to a building not far from Hokage Tower and slipped in, hiding in shadows to observe the children in the room. There was a teenager with them, cuddling those who were mourning their losses and speaking gently to the little ones who simply did not understand why they were there.

"He's good with them," Kakashi murmured softly.

"His mother taught at the Academy. During his hours off, when he wasn't training, he could often be found helping out there."

The Anbu watched in silence, wondering at how strong the Genin could be as he worked with the little ones. He could see the pain in the warm brown eyes, but it never showed as the teenager encouraged each child when they were picked up to go to their new homes.

"I think he'll do, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled, pleased that Kakashi had seen what he'd seen in the Genin. He had a feeling that the two would make for strong role models for Naruto. All he had to do now was see if the boy agreed.

"Let's go to my office. I'll send for him and see if he'll be amenable to this arrangement."

Kakashi followed the powerful man up to the office and chose a dark corner to sit down in, angling himself so he could see the chair in front of the large desk and still keep the sleeping Naruto supported.

A short time later, the slender teenager entered and bowed respectfully to the man seated behind the desk.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

"I did, Iruka. I have something I need to speak to you about. What I tell you must not be repeated beyond the people inside this room. Do you understand?"

Iruka nodded, curious as to what the village leader was going to tell him. He sat down in the chair when Sarutobi-sama indicated he should and waited patiently.

Kakashi watched Iruka as the Hokage explained everything that had happened. When the Genin heard about what the Yondaime had done, there was a look of sympathy on the teenager's face as he thought about what the baby would have to go through throughout his life. The emotions encouraged the copy ninja, reinforcing his belief that Iruka would be a good influence on his son.

"I'm glad you told me what really happened, Hokage-sama, and I'll do all I can to help Konoha."

The older man smiled, playing with his unlit pipe.

"I'm glad to hear it, Iruka. I know that you were due to go through the Chunin Exams soon, but those have been delayed indefinitely until we can get our teams restructured. I know your team was hit hard by the loss of your instructor and one teammate. The teams will be redone and new missions assigned in order for the groups to learn each other well enough to participate in the exams and survive. In the meantime, arrangements need to be made due to your personal losses."

Fighting past his pain, Iruka's jaw tightened for a moment before nodding. Sarutobi-sama gave him a gentle look and then continued.

"I know that you're old enough to live alone but I have an alternative to that, if you are willing to agree to it. As I told you, Yondaime found a suitable parent for his son and the young man adopted Naruto. The thing is, Naruto's new father is an Anbu and will be called out on missions. The other members of Anbu has sworn loyalty to Naruto, but they are also busy and we need someone dependable, trustworthy, and has a love for children to be with him during the times his father cannot be there."

"You want me to be Naruto's other caretaker?"

"Yes, Iruka, we do. His father has already agreed to it. You would be living with them and join their little family as Naruto's uncle or whatever title you and Kakashi agree upon."

Kakashi could see the indecision on Iruka's face and rose, carefully shifting Naruto out of the carrier.

"Perhaps you should meet him before making a decision."

Iruka was a little startled by the new voice but accepted the warm bundle when it was handed to him. Automatically, he cradled the newborn in his arms and looked down to find pale blond fuzz decorating the top of the baby's head. The Genin could make out the faint birthmarks that resembled whiskers on Naruto's cheeks and before he could comment, the little one opened his eyes for a moment and chocolate eyes softened when they saw the beautiful blue ones of the baby.

"Hello, Naru-chan."

Naruto blinked drowsily at the gentle voice before dozing back off, not bothered by the fact that someone new was holding him.

"I'll do it."

Sarutobi-sama smiled and nodded, pleased with how things were proceeding.

"Then you should meet Naruto's father and your new house-mate. Umino Iruka, this is Hatake Kakashi."

Author's End Note - There was a question about "Kakashi is going to raise Naru-chan without Iruka?" I think this chapter answered that one. I had planned for Iruka to show up fairly quickly as I know that Konoha is in a state of turmoil and will need all her elites in action until the vulnerabilities are strengthened. Another AU point here, Iruka and Kakashi are the same age in this story. While Iruka is highly intelligent, he isn't a genius like Kakashi or even Itachi so he had to develop at the 'normal' rate.

Next point, I had to look up the terms for rank in Wikipedia and they spelled it Genin and Chunin. I've seen stories spell them with extra letters and wanted to try to be as accurate as I can. Since I'm still learning the full tale, I'm depending on research to get me through in terms of vocabulary and even characters.

Time to bring this to a close. I want to thank everyone for reading and especially those who took the time to review. Please leave a review for this chapter and let me know what you think!


	3. Settling In

Author's Note – Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. You guys are beyond awesome, and I hope you know that. I'm always grateful to receive compliments as well as constructive criticism. Those always make my brain want to do more and feeds the muses!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. That is the brain child of Masashi Kishimoto. I only play with the characters.

Chapter Three - Settling In

Iruka slipped into the house behind Kakashi, observing his new surroundings. The house was still in the 'moving in' stage as boxes bearing his name and Kakashi's name were stacked in various corners of the living room area.

"I think the only rooms completely set up are Naruto's, the study, and the kitchen. Although, most of what's in the kitchen is formula and some dried goods. I'll have to get some food in the house sometime soon."

The Genin responded in a quiet voice as he tucked his sandals away neatly, doing the same for Kakashi as he had his hands full with the whimpering baby.

"I can watch Naru-chan for you if you want to do that and get out for a while."

The Anbu's shoulders slumped in relief for a brief moment. It would do him some good to get out and think for a bit, even if it did mean he'd have to shop for groceries.

"I appreciate that. Let's get him fed and changed first, then we'll do a brief tour of the house before I head out."

Iruka headed into the kitchen, finding a clean bottle and mixing up the formula after reading the directions on the can carefully. The last thing he wanted was to make his shared charge sick during his first day of being the baby's caretaker.

Kakashi came into the kitchen with a clean but still unhappy Naruto just as the brunette had finished heating up the milk.

"Just in time. I just got the bottle ready."

The silver haired shinobi gestured at the kitchen table, waiting for the other to sit before handing him their charge. Iruka took him, cradling him in his arms and holding the bottle as Naruto started drinking his meal. Both of them had to smile at the little sounds of contentment the baby made as he nursed from the bottle.

"He enjoys his food, doesn't he?"

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head as he took a seat near the two.

"He gets that from Minato-sensei. None of us ever could figure out where he put all the food he ate."

"Healthy appetite?"

That question coaxed another soft chuckle from the Anbu.

"You could call it that. I saw him in an eating contest with an Akimichi once; I had no idea anyone could eat like that."

Iruka shifted Naruto slightly to give him better support as he continued to devour his meal.

"Do I want to know who won that one?"

"It was a draw, which surprised the hell out of everyone watching. Honestly though, I think his appetite had a lot to do with Minato-sensei's abilities. So much chakra and his speed, his body really demanded a lot in the way of nourishment to replace the energy he kept burning off."

Iruka grabbed a nearby dish towel and threw it over his shoulder before resting Naruto against it, hand gently patting his back to coax out the burp he knew was coming.

"You think Naru-chan will be the same way?"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't. We'll know soon enough."

Iruka smiled, which turned into a soft laugh when a tiny belch came from the little one.

"Goodness, I think you must feel better after that. Let's get you down for your nap, Naru-chan, okay?"

The dish towel was laid on the table as he rose, Kakashi coming to his feet as well. The Anbu led him to the nursery and watched as Iruka laid the drowsy baby down into the cradle before the pair of them slipped out of the room.

"You're good with him."

"Benefit of horrible D-ranked missions, Kakashi-san. My team pulled more than their fair share of baby-sitting missions. I had to learn what to do fairly quickly or have my hearing lost due to screaming babies and small children."

Kakashi laughed quietly, remembering that his team had pulled a few of those during their time as well. He hadn't had to actively interact with the children though as his two teammates had quickly taken to the little ones that had been under their care. Mostly, Kakashi had simply done the clean up and running errands for things the families had needed.

"I think every Genin team has had a baby-sitting mission at least once. I never could understand why. Minato-sensei wouldn't answer me on that one at all."

Iruka nodded, remembering his last few baby-sitting missions and what he'd figured out about those. Once he'd told his sensei, the older man had congratulated him on it and the chocolate eyed Genin never complained about those types of missions again.

"It's a lesson in patience for one thing. Children are vulnerable and demanding because they can't actively take care of themselves. We learn to keep our tempers and focus on the situation. In turn, that helps us when the dangerous missions come up that require a level head and a lot of patience to finish."

A dark eye narrowed thoughtfully at the Genin's words. He hadn't seen it that way before and now that he thought about it, Iruka was right. Funny how a genius had simply focused on how annoying the missions had been instead of seeing the value of them and lessons they taught. The teenager would be an asset to the fledgling household, not only for his help with the baby but also his insight. Kakashi had a feeling he'd be relying on that a great deal as they raised Naruto together.

"I'm going to go and see about getting the kitchen stocked. Do you know how to cook?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"I know the basics and can cook some simple meals."

"All right then. Why don't you explore the house and pick out your room while I'm gone. Mine is right next to the nursery. The others are open for you to pick from."

Kakashi disappeared from the house then, leaving the chocolate eyed teenager on his own. Determined to take advantage of the time that the little one was sleeping in, he explored the house to find a comfortable study with shelves containing scrolls, along with several other rooms that simply held beds and storage units for clothing. The living room had tasteful furniture that would be enjoyable to relax in after a hard day's training.

Iruka chose the room right across the hallway from Naruto's, wanting to be nearby in case the baby needed him at night. Once the decision had been made, he started unpacking his boxes, putting away the clothing and equipment he used for his training.

A surge of pain hit him as the family pictures were unpacked and placed in various locations in his room. Gently, he trailed a finger over the cold glass as he stared at the smiling image of his parents.

From the moment the threat had cleared, Iruka had been too busy to even think about his own losses. He'd helped clean up, take care of the younger orphans, and now was responsible for helping someone raise the baby who held the spirit of the nine-tails.

In the course of one night, so much had changed. He would never be able to practice taijutsu with his father or help his mother on the training field as she worked with the Academy students on their weapons training. No more listening to them playfully argue over dinner or playing cards on Friday nights if all of them were home and not on missions.

Pain tightened in his chest, making it difficult to breathe as tears filled the warm brown eyes. He sank to his knees on the floor, gasping softly for air as he wept for the loss of everything he'd held dear.

How long he sat there mourning, he couldn't say. It was only a soft little cry from the nursery that pulled him out of his thoughts and forced him to focus on what needed to be handled. Rising, he scrubbed the tears from his face and went into the baby's room to see what Naruto needed.

After changing a dirty diaper, Iruka sat down in the rocking chair, cuddling the drowsy baby as he stared into his face.

So many losses had occurred over the last twenty four hours and yet, looking down at Naruto, the Genin was struck by the fact that Konoha had been given a priceless gift during this time of loss and chaos. There was now an heir to their strongest Hokage, an heir that had been adopted by one of the most prized shinobi in their village. This little one would grow up to continue the legacy of both the Yondaime and the Hatake clan.

Callused fingers gently stroked the soft skin of Naruto's cheek, mesmerized by the innocence that surrounded the little blond. An innocence that had everything to do with youth and ignorance of what lay ahead. It was an innocence that would be lost as Naruto grew and was faced with the bitterness and hatred that was sure to be shown to him.

That thought made Iruka's eyes harden and determination filled him. For better or worse, Naruto had been given to him and the Hatake to raise into manhood and he refused to allow the stupidity of the villagers to corrupt this little one. He would help raise Naruto into the man and shinobi that Yondaime wanted him to be and would give him the love that the child deserved.

"I promise you, Naru-chan, you won't be facing all this alone. A promise of a lifetime, little one."

Author's End Note – Good place to leave it for the moment, I think. Naruto's family is starting to gel up! I hope everyone has enjoyed this installment and will leave reviews to let me know what you thought! See everyone next time! Laran


	4. Power Play

Author's Note - In this chapter, I'm bringing out the importance of Kakashi's family name. I have seen references to the fact that the Hatake Clan is important to Konoha, but there's never been any explanation as to why. I know his father was a huge hero, but that doesn't really explain why the Hatake Clan holds honor in the village. There's really been no bloodline trait mentioned or anything. So, in this instance, I'm going to wing it and play on the importance of the clan. It's sort of needed to get things moving in the right direction.

I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm having a great time working on this! Love goes out to my heart sisters!

Disclaimer - I'm not of Japanese origin, not male, and my name is not Masashi Kishimoto. Ergo, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Four – Power Play

Naruto had been put back into his crib and Iruka had been working on unpacking his belongings for nearly an hour by the time Kakashi returned to the house. The Genin heard the front door open and went out to greet his house-mate, ready to help unpack the groceries the Anbu had brought. He was somewhat surprised by the amount of bags the silver haired teenager had brought in and was quick to take some of them from him.

"I hadn't expected you to get so much."

Kakashi laid the bags on the table, starting to unload them and put them on the counter to get them organized.

"There was a lot we needed. I wasn't kidding when I said there were some dried goods. That was pretty much all there was in here."

Iruka started unloading the bags as well, eyes widening when he pulled out several cookbooks and three books on child rearing. The copy shinobi realized what he was looking at and gave a small shrug.

"Well, we both can cook basics. I figured we'd get tired of that pretty quickly. Those will come in handy."

The dark haired teenager set the books aside with a nod, knowing all of the books would be useful. There was quite a bit about children he didn't know, and any little bit of knowledge would be helpful.

"How's it looking out there?"

Kakashi gave a soft sigh from behind his mask.

"It's a mess, honestly. Things are starting to rebuild though. I think Hokage-sama is going to have a memorial ceremony for the fallen within a day or so, once things are better organized. It's a good thing he hadn't left Konoha after Minato-sensei had been sworn in. Otherwise, it'd be a full fledged disaster out there."

A thought came to Iruka and he turned to the other shinobi, concern in his voice.

"Outside of Hokage-sama, us, and the other Anbu, does anyone know about Naru-chan being chosen to contain the nine-tails?"

Strong hands never paused in their work as Kakashi considered Iruka's question. It sparked a great many questions in the genius's mind, and he knew he'd have to get these answered before long.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Anbu has always been one hundred percent loyal to the Hokage only. They don't answer to the Council, so I don't see any of them discussing Naruto or what happened last night with anyone. However, Hokage-sama will probably have to reveal some details of last night's events to at least the Council. The villagers will want some sort of explanation as well."

Iruka put the vegetables in their proper places in the refrigerator and then looked at Kakashi. That little revelation did not sit well with him at all.

"That could pose a lot of danger to Naru-chan if others were to know."

Kakashi paused, staring down at the spices he was sorting.

"I know, but that was expected. That's why Naruto was adopted out and why his adoption papers and birth certificates were signed in triplicate and placed in various areas. Minato-sensei and Hokage-sama planned for as many eventualities as they could."

"The Council could still try to find a loophole."

There was a note in Kakashi's voice that Iruka hadn't heard come from him in the short time he'd been in the other's presence.

"They can try but, despite my doubts and concerns, Minato-sensei placed Naruto in the right place. I may not know anything about children but giving him the Hatake name was the best course of action. Even though I am the last member, the Hatake Clan is extremely important to Konoha."

Iruka, who hadn't really paid that much attention to the clan systems before, didn't understand but decided to place his trust in the silver haired shinobi. Before he could comment, there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it, stunned when it opened to reveal a masked Anbu.

"Hatake-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you before the two of you appear before the Council."

"Inform Hokage-sama that I will be there in a few moments."

Startled, Iruka spotted Kakashi standing not too far behind him. The Anbu bowed slightly and took off to deliver the message.

"This is happening sooner than I thought it would."

"I was expecting this to happen within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. In order for the village to move forward, things have to be revealed and handled. I should prepare for this. You will be all right with Naruto for a while?"

Iruka nodded, watching his house-mate.

"We'll be fine."

"Lock the doors. If anything happens, go out the back through the training yard with Naruto. Your instructor taught you the birdcall that signals distress?"

Again, the Genin nodded and Kakashi continued.

"Give the call, keep running. An Anbu will find you and take you to safety."

"I will, Kakashi-san."

The senior shinobi nodded and headed back towards his room, closing the door behind him. Iruka watched him go and went to finish putting up the groceries.

About ten minutes later, he was startled when he heard the soft footsteps and turned, eyes widening when he spotted Kakashi.

The Hatake was arrayed in black hakama and haori. The haori had his clan seal embroidered in silver over his heart and there was a silver wolf embroidered on the back as well. The cloth mask the Anbu usually wore was gone, replaced by a wooden mask that covered his lower face. The ebony had been carved to show a snarl, almost making its wearer appear as feral beast of some sort. The hitai-ate had been removed and the sharingan eye covered by a black eye patch.

Without saying a word, Kakashi left the house and made his way to Hokage Tower, taking the rooftops so as not to draw attention. It was incredibly rare for him to don his clan garments and knew people would comment if they saw him.

Sandaime said nothing as the figure in black slipped into his office and rested in a formal at-ease posture. He wasn't surprised to see Kakashi in this mode and in fact, was grateful to see him like this. It would make things a bit easier.

"The Council is demanding answers."

Kakashi's voice was clear, despite the wooden mask.

"You mean to tell them about what Minato-sensei did and Naruto's role in this?"

The older man leaned back in his chair, fingers playing with his pipe. This action told the younger man that his leader wasn't as pleased with the goings on either.

"I am going to do so. In truth, I will also announce it to the villagers and pass a law stating that no word of last night and Naruto's role will ever be spoken. The younger generation must be able to view Naruto with clear eyes."

"Naruto will be informed of the truth in a few years."

The Hokage sat up slightly, staring at the Hatake.

"I don't think it's wise, Kakashi."

A dark eye focused on the village's leader and the tone was firm, telling the listener that he would not take no for an answer.

"The children of this village will not see with clear eyes. They will follow their parents in regards as to how Naruto is treated as he grows up. I will not have Naruto wondering why he is hated by adults and children alike. This is my choice, Hokage-sama. He is my son, and I will not have his uniqueness hidden from him."

Knowing he couldn't argue, Sandaime agreed. Kakashi was right. Hiding the information could only be detrimental to the boy as he grew. It would be best that the child understood his burden and be taught how to handle it as he matured.

"Then a loophole will be made for you, Iruka, and Anbu in regards to speaking to Naruto about this."

The silver head nodded in acknowledgment, and the old man continued.

"We should head to the Council Chambers. I anticipate a great deal of trouble in regards to this."

Kakashi followed the robe clad man into another area, slipping unnoticed into the Council Chambers. He chose a dark corner to stay in, not wanting to give away his presence just yet. If there was one thing he had learned during his time as a shinobi, it was the art of surprising one's enemy.

Sandaime quietly answered the Council's questions in regards to last night's events and recounted everything. The members of the Council looked at each other before one of the senior clan members spoke up.

"So the boy contains the Kyuubi?"

"Yondaime's seal holds strongly. Naruto contains him, and our village is safe."

Uchiha Fugaku broke his silence, voicing his beliefs on what should be done.

"Then it needs to be destroyed before the demon regains strength and tries to finish what it started."

The Hokage fastened stern eyes on the Uchiha clan leader, not liking what the man had said. His words only confirmed what the Yondaime has suspected. Very few would see the baby for who he was. Most would only see Kyuubi and hate him, despite the fact the kitsune had been misled by what he considered his greatest failure.

"That will go against Yondaime's wishes, which I fully intend to honor. Naruto is not the demon; he is not an it. He has been placed in a home and will be taught how to ensure that the seal never breaks."

Kakashi decided to nip the power struggle in the bud. He steadied himself and stepped into the light, slipping into the role he hadn't thought he would ever have to play.

"My son will remain within his home as his sire wished."

The Council stared at the newcomer, some of them fighting back shivers at the sight of the dark figure. Power surrounded him so strongly that even those who were not trained in the shinobi arts could sense it.

"Your son, Hatake-sama?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama, my son. Hatake Naruto, my heir and the bearer of both Yondaime-sama's and my clan's legacies. I will not allow harm to come to him. He will be raised to become an honorable man and strong shinobi, and my son will serve this village loyally as my clan has for many generations."

Sandaime schooled his expression to stay neutral but inside, he was laughing at the power hungry fools. Kakashi had not only put a stop to the possible execution plans but had also managed to pave the way for Naruto to follow in his birth father's and his adopted father's footsteps. There was no way the Council could try to harm Naruto nor stop his education when the time came without insulting the powerful Hatake name.

"You are right, Hokage-sama. The village must know of the truth, and I believe we should also keep the child's parentage hidden as well."

Kakashi wasn't known as a genius for nothing and knew exactly what the Uchiha was hoping to achieve. If Naruto didn't know of his birth father, then the knowledge could be used against him and possibly his adopted clan in the future. Barring one individual, the Uchiha Clan tended to be too ambitious for their own good and thought nothing of stepping on others to gain the power they sought.

"The village should be told the truth of the night's events and ban speaking of it again, I agree. And for Naruto's safety, his parentage should be kept from the outside world. However, my son will know the truth about his ancestors and what he contains when I deem he is ready for it."

Again, the Hokage had to fight to keep from laughing. It was rather unusual to see the frustrated look on the Uchiha's face and it would be something that would remain in his mind's eye for a long time. Kakashi was playing his role perfectly, and the old man knew that Naruto would be safe for years to come.

Unable to do or say anything more in regards to the vessel's future, the Uchiha bit out his next words as graciously as possible.

"The Council agrees and congratulates the Hatake Clan on the arrival of its heir. May the clan flourish and grow under the blessings of the kami."

The words were echoed by the other and Kakashi regally bowed, accepting the congratulations silently. He remained by the Hokage's side as business was discussed and then left with the older man, thoughts and various scenarios weighing heavily on his mind.

There was another way to keep Naruto safe. The method was an ancient ritual, known only to his clan, and it would ensure that the baby would remain a chosen Hatake. If he'd thought of this before his former sensei had left to face the nine-tails, he would have mentioned it beforehand but inside his heart, the Anbu knew that Minato would have agreed.

"Hokage-sama, is your schedule clear for the night of the full moon?"

The powerful leader looked over at the slender form walking beside him. He had a feeling he knew what Kakashi was going to do and approved of it whole heartedly.

"I believe so and even if it were not, I would make sure to clear it. You will go through the formal adoption?"

Kakashi nodded once, eye focused on the hallway ahead of him.

"I will present him. If he's accepted, then the ritual will go forward. I do not believe Minato-sensei would have objected. His bloodline and legacy will be preserved."

"If memory serves, yours will as well."

The genius nodded again. He wasn't surprised that the Sandaime had some idea of what he was going to do, and it reassured him that he approved of it.

"I would like for you to stand as one of the witnesses. I trust you to remain silent and not share what you will see that night."

"I am honored, Kakashi. I will see you on the night of the full moon."

Kakashi turned his head towards his leader.

"I will see you then, Hokage-sama."

Sandaime was not surprised when the Hatake disappeared. He had a feeling he wanted to get back to his home as quickly as he could, and he couldn't blame him for that.

"You chose well, Minato. You chose well."

Author's End Note - Seems I left a bit of a cliffhanger in a way. What type of ritual will Kakashi be putting Naruto through? Have to wait and see! Okay, the mask that is part of the clan uniform was inspired by the masks worn in Mortal Kombat the Movie. Reptile had a beast style lower mask, and I thought something similar would work for Kakashi's clan uniform. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time! Laran


	5. Moonlight Shadows

Author's Note - Well, another chapter is now underway. What I love about AU is that you can be a bit more creative. I kind of pulled some ideas from some of the bonds I've seen mentioned in Naruto. I'm also relying on Kakashi's father's nickname for part of the concepts that will be mentioned in this chapter. I do hope all of you will enjoy this! As far as where a lot of the ideas behind the Hatake history, traditions, and abilities come from, some of it has been mentioned before in regards to heightened senses. The rest comes from my wonderful imagination!

Thank you for all the wonderful comments left behind in the reviews. I hope I continue to please as this tale unfolds!

Love to my heart sisters!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I think that sums it up.

Chapter Five - Moonlight Shadows

To say that Iruka had been relieved by Kakashi's report on the Council meeting was an understatement. He was very happy to know that certain problems he'd been worrying about had been dealt with. However, as the two teenagers began settling into their new home with the baby, the Genin began noticing something unusual about his house-mate.

Right after he'd moved in, Kakashi had been somewhat relaxed around Iruka and handled baby Naruto with gentle care. But now, it seemed as if there was an underlying tension coiled in the silver haired shinobi's body that didn't release as several days went by.

Outside of the tension, the Anbu seemed almost territorial. He kept both Iruka and Naruto inside the confines of the home, only going outside into the training yard for exercise. The dark haired teenager hadn't been allowed to leave the walled sanctuary that their house sat in the center of. Thankfully, they had enough food and other necessities to last for a while.

These thoughts went through Iruka's mind as he sat in the meditation garden that was on the side of house. Naruto was sleeping in a basket near him as he tried to reason out what could have Kakashi acting this way. It didn't seem to make sense to him at all.

Kakashi's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he went into the house, carrying the still sleeping baby. He was surprised to find the Hokage waiting for him.

"Hokage-sama, welcome. Is there anything you need, sir?"

The older man smiled and shook his head, pleased with the teenager's courtesy and manners.

"You look well, Iruka. No, this old man is doing just fine. Although, I wouldn't turn down a chance to hold Naruto."

The Genin set the basket on a low table and Kakashi scooped him out of it, handing the baby to the village leader. Sandaime took the little one and held him with ease, fingers gently caressing the soft cheeks of the still sleeping Naruto.

"I forget how trusting these little ones can be. They can sleep through so much, never knowing the changes in the world around them."

Kakashi slipped out as the other two talked, and Iruka didn't notice. The young shinobi offered the Hokage some tea and chatted with him, learning a bit more about the elder man.

Time went by and soon, the Hatake came back in, clad in a simple robe.

"Are you two ready?"

Startled, Iruka looked at his house-mate but their guest answered before he could get his thoughts together.

"We are, Kakashi."

"Iruka, would you bring a spare diaper, cleaning cloths, and a warm blanket for Naruto please?"

He hurried to get the items Kakashi had requested, wondering what was going on. The atmosphere had just turned formal, and he was at a loss.

Once he'd put the things in a small bag, Iruka hurried out and then followed the group out to the training yard, then through a gate he hadn't noticed before. It'd been well concealed in the stone wall as an emergency escape, something he hoped they would never need to use.

Holding Naruto, Kakashi led them into the forest and then stopped. He knelt and gently stripped the baby before wrapping him in what looked like a leather blanket. Afterwards, he stripped out of the robe, clad only in a leather loincloth.

Pale skin shone under the caressing light of the full moon, turning the shinobi's hair into molten silver. Muscles rippled as he moved towards where a small, carved wooden alter sat on the ground.

It was an eye catching effect and Iruka found himself hard pressed to look away, not quite understanding why he was noticing Kakashi like this.

Focused on his task, Kakashi didn't notice the chocolate eyes fastened on him. He carefully laid Naruto on the alter and knelt in front of it, picking up a knife and closing his eyes. Ancient words, known only to those of the Hatake Clan, were softly murmured as he dragged the sharp edge over the skin of his palm.

The two watchers waited, and both were awed by the sight of the animal that stepped through the trees and approached the alter. The wolf was large, with a thick black coat, and golden eyes peered down at the kneeling teenager.

"Why hast thou summoned me?"

Kakashi's voice was low but strong, carrying a respectful tone.

"I have come to bring one into the pack."

The wolf lapped at the injured hand, tasting the blood and healing the wound. It bowed the powerful head for a moment before meeting the mismatched gaze.

"Thou art Hatake and pack-brother. Who is this that thou seeks to bring into our covenant and pack?"

Kakashi gestured at the now awake Naruto. The baby was staring up at him, blue eyes unfocused.

"This cub was entrusted and bound to me by the ways of Man. I see to bind him to me and our pack using our covenant."

The old wolf sniffed at Naruto, and the little one made a small squeaking sound as a warm tongue lapped at his cheek.

"He smells of an ancient one. The nine-tails is within him, is she not?"

"Her kits were slaughtered, and an enemy of our den made it look as such so that she believed it was one of our own who did it. To save lives, she was sealed into this little one."

The wolf looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared down at Naruto.

"Kyuubi is known to our kind; her kits have run with our cubs over the millennia. This must meet with her approval as well before this cub can be brought into our pack."

Kakashi nodded and waited as the dark wolf nuzzled his muzzle against the still quiet baby. After a few moments, there was a flash of red chakra surrounding the tiny body. The aura had been muted so none could detect the flare, which all of them were grateful for.

"She has agreed to honor us. The cub will be brought into the pack. Which line wilt thine inheritance take?"

Given how close he'd been to Minato-sensei, the Anbu could answer that easily. Despite how much the Hokage had wanted a child, the woman he'd been wed to had not been overtly friendly to her husband and had threatened to abort Naruto several times before his birth.

"I would have the my line take that of the bitch that whelped him."

Again, there was a nod.

"As thee wills it, Shadow Stalker."

Gold eyes flashed and then the wolf threw his head back and howled, a sound that was comforting to Kakashi as he waited for the summons to be answered. Moments later, the pack arrived. Wolves of various sizes and coloring approached their pack leader and were greeted by a soft sound.

"Our pack-brother wishes to bring in a cub, citing our covenant. The cub has been accepted by me. Lend us thy strength so that Shadow Stalker's cub may be brought into our pack."

The wolves seemed to almost vibrate with power as they bowed their heads, focusing on the baby on the alter. Dark blue auras surrounded each of them and Kakashi concentrated as well, white swelling around him.

"Sky Fire, stand with your bond brother."

An auburn wolf moved to stand beside Kakashi, nudging him affectionately before focusing his attention back on Naruto.

Within moments, dark blue, white, red, and almost cobalt blue auras danced around the little one. Kakashi held his left hand out to his bond brother, who bit into the hand deeply. The shinobi held the hand to Naruto's mouth, who opened it as if by some primal instinct. The blood dripped into his mouth and despite the face of disgust the baby made, he swallowed it. Once Kakashi knew enough had been taken and the auras were becoming brighter, he used the fingers of his free hand to draw symbols onto Naruto's forehead and chest with the blood.

The leader of the wolves murmured something and just as the auras swelled to the point where no one could stand to watch, a white wolf stepped forward and bit down on the small left hand. That's when the light exploded, both it and the burst of power being contained by the wolves in order to keep this ceremony secret.

When the light died, Iruka and the Sandaime could see the white wolf sitting near Naruto's head, electric blue eyes focused on the small one that was laying on the alter.

"We welcome Silver Fang, cub of our Shadow Stalker and bond brother of Ice Wind, to our pack."

The wolves gave a loud howl of welcome and Kakashi reached out, pulling the large fang out of Naruto's hand. Ice Wind licked the injured palm of his bond brother, healing it while the silver haired teenager used a leather cord to fashion a necklace that he placed around the baby's neck.

Sky Fire nudged his bond brother again, tail wagging happily, before loping off with his pack brother, both content to watch their brothers from afar until called.

Once the two were alone, Kakashi scooped up his now sleeping son and headed back to the other two. He diapered Naruto, wrapping him up warmly before handing him to Iruka and then slipping his robe on.

Iruka, who had been watching all this in silence, finally burst out. He'd nearly panicked a few times, especially when Kakashi had fed Naruto the blood. It was even worse when the wolf had bit the baby; that part had actually pushed him into a very foul mood.

"What the hell was that?"

Author's End Note - Okay, there's the ritual. I didn't expect it to take so long, honestly. The explanation will come up in the next chapter, and we'll gain more insight as to Kakashi's family history. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please leave a review and let me know. In the meantime, I'll get to work on chapter six. Until next time! Laran


	6. Hatake

Author's Note - I have to apologize for the delay in getting this out. Things have been extremely hectic at home. We took a family day trip to Galveston with Dad on his motorcycle while I drove the van with my mom and aunt with me. It was a great day except for the ride back home. Since I don't know the back roads well, Dad was in the lead. A herd of wild pigs crossed the road. I wasn't sure if Dad had hit them until I spotted the biggest one on its side, stunned. He didn't swerve off like he'd hit it though, and I had to hit the brakes and swerve to avoid the group. Dad came to a controlled stop, put his feet down and over he went. Seems that the biggest pig hit his leg, breaking it. Long story short, my home town doesn't treat compound fractures so EMS had to life flight him to Houston for surgery. With my issues about driving in new places, let's say life was rather tense for the eight days he was in the hospital. He's home now, but I have to be driver and primary handy-person around here. Not too good for my fibro but with my aunt helping my step-grandmother, I'm the only one who can. So updates will be spotty for a while.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and comments made about the last chapter. To be honest, I was worried stiff about it. I've always seen Kakashi as a bit of a wolf, protective of his pack. That's probably why he's mourned his last team and sensei so much, they were pack and their loss hit him too hard.

This chapter is a bit more explanation into the Hatake Clan and will cover some information about his father as well. To be honest, I was never really pleased with the vague mentions of what happened to his father and why he committed suicide. So I decided to give my own touch to it.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto as much as I'd like to be able to say I did.

Chapter Six - Hatake

Once inside, Kakashi saw to it that Naruto was cleaned up and dressed warmly before laying him down in his crib. Afterwards, he cleaned himself up and dressed, reverently putting away the ceremonial items. In truth, he was also trying to put together an explanation that would satisfy Iruka's temper and curiosity. The Genin had good reason to be upset; Kakashi himself would have been too had he been the one observing the ritual. However, the ritual had been badly needed for several reasons and he was not one to leave things to chance if he could help it. Time and experience had taught him that.

The silver haired Anbu entered the living room to find only Iruka waiting for him; he could tell the Genin had calmed down a little and hoped the explanation would help soothe the anger further.

"Hokage-sama left?"

"A little bit ago, he said he needed to get to his family. Now, explain to me what the hell that was all about."

Kakashi sat down, gesturing for the other to take a seat as well. Once Iruka had done so, the mismatched eyed teenager began his explanation.

"When the people think of Konoha, they think of the clans and the bloodline limits the clans posses. What most people are unaware of is how each clan gained these traits at the start of their clan history. Most of the clans took a blood oath with a certain type of demon, who then gifted the clan with their unique bloodline. Of the clans in Konoha today, only two remember and honor the pact that gave them their gifts.

"The Inuzuka have a pact with a dog demon of some kind, which explains their gift of speech with their canine companions. The companions are chosen in honor of the demon who gave them the gift of canine speech as well as fighting in unison."

Iruka nodded, understanding the history lesson although he was shocked by the idea of the clans having demonic traits.

"The pact between the Hatake Clan and the wolf demons was set up differently. Instead of just taking traits and paying lip service, which could be forgotten, every Hatake child is bonded with a bond sibling. Our souls are bonded to a chosen wolf, who is mentor, companion, partner, and family. Our bond sibling teaches us to use the traits gifted to each Hatake as agreed by the covenant the clan founder swore with the Pack Leader. The bond between Hatake and sibling is strong and can be devastating to us if broken."

There was a sad, pensive look on Kakashi's face when those words were spoken, and it made Iruka wonder at that.

"What happens?"

"You've heard about my father, I take it?"

Iruka nodded. Everyone had heard about Kakashi's legendary father and how he'd taken his life in dishonor.

"Well, what most people do not know is the truth behind that mission. The final attack came without warning, and Father's team had been hit hard. Contrary to popular belief, there had been no chance for any of them to reach the mission goal due to the sheer overwhelming numbers."

That confused the dark haired teenager.

"Then why.."

Kakashi cut him off by holding up his hand, silently asking for patience.

"He summoned his bond brother, who brought in some of the pack for help. At that moment, all Father wanted was to try to get as many of his team out of there in one piece as possible. He was fighting when two of the enemy flanked him from behind. No one saw, save one, and that one sprang in to help. Nightshade, my father's bond brother, saved Father's life at the cost of his own.

"By the time Father returned home, the loss of his bond brother had taken a heavy toll on him. It was a testament to his strength of mind that he didn't break before reaching Konoha. He saw his teammates reach the hospital to get treatment, delivered his mission report, and then spoke to me and Hokage-sama about what needed to be done before taking his own life. It was at Father's own request, to protect the secrecy of our bonds to our siblings, that the rumor of his 'disgrace' be spread out. He would rather sully his own name than to disclose anything about our pact and how it works."

A dark eye stared at the wall, holding a haunted look that shook the Genin. He hadn't expected to hear any of this when he'd demanded an explanation for tonight's events.

"The loss of our sibling literally destroys us. The bond keeps us stable and whole. Without that, we diminish and can no longer function. We linger for a time, fading, and the period is painful for the victim and family alike. Those who lose their siblings choose to take their own lives in order to save themselves and their loved ones the pain."

That explanation did clear up a mystery that had been debated on for years. Iruka had heard his instructor comment on it. Most people in Konoha had been astonished that Kakashi would honor his father every year and that the so called 'failure and disgrace' had been buried with such reverence and honor in the Hatake portion of the cemetery.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before continuing on.

"One of the agreements in the pact was the ability to bring in those who were not born Hatake but had been adopted. The ritual has not been used often. The child is presented to the pack and if he or she passes inspection, the ritual commences. The one bringing in the child will determine which bloodline is overwritten by Hatake."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, as of tonight, should anyone inspect Naruto's blood, they would find my genetic code as well as Minato-sensei's. Naruto is Hatake by blood as well as by law."

Chocolate colored eyes widened as Iruka processed what he'd heard. It didn't seem possible but given what he had seen tonight, the Genin knew better than to use the word impossible. Demons had their own ways of doing things, and the serious tone Kakashi used told him that this was all fact.

"The Council could try to take Naruto from us at any time, despite the paperwork, but they can't separate us if there's a blood tie. He is my son, and I will not lose him due to their arrogant stupidity."

Iruka leaned back in his seat as he processed all of what he'd been told. Kakashi had protected Naruto in a way he hadn't dreamed would be possible and when he thought about it, he was grateful. Even as young as he was, he knew the Council could easily try something. He'd heard his parents gripe about them before and knew that they weren't the most trustworthy of people.

One worry down, but now there was another.

"What will this rewrite of his genes do to him?"

Kakashi shook his head, pondering over the possibilities himself.

"We'll probably know in a few days if any physical changes are made. He looks a lot like Minato-sensei, and I haven't seen any sign of the bitch that carried him."

"You didn't like her much, I take it?"

The Anbu snorted, fists clenching.

"That was the biggest mistake the Council made. She hated Minato-sensei and made his life miserable as much as she could. Because the Council wanted a Namikaze heir, the two had to sleep together but when she found out she was pregnant, she kept threatening to abort Naruto or do something to damage him while carrying him unless Minato-sensei gave her what she wanted. It was one huge nightmare."

Iruka wrinkled his nose as he thought about it. How in the world had the Yondaime survived such a horrible marriage? And to think she had threatened the life of an innocent baby. It wasn't right at all. What the hell had the Council been thinking?

"Glad she's gone and nothing of her will survive in Naruto. She doesn't deserve to have any type of influence on him, genetic or otherwise."

"Exactly. And even if her family wanted to lay claim to him, now they can't. I doubt it though. They were very eager to be rid of her. I heard they didn't even complain at the price of the dowry."

The Genin relaxed for the first time since the ritual.

"I'm glad you were able to do something to protect him. Granted, I haven't been near him long but I don't think I could handle losing him. He's precious."

A small smile was given to the dark haired teenager.

"That he is, Iruka. With care and training, we won't lose him for a long time."

The two shared a look of determination, both knowing that they would do everything and anything in their power to see to it that the blond haired baby would live a long, happy life."

Author's End Note – Well, it's shorter than I would like but at least the explanation is done. Hopefully, this will help get things moving again. I'm starting to like how things are flowing. It's my hope that my readers will enjoy it as well! If you're interested in receiving update notifications for this story or any of my other stories, please check my author page for the URL for my yahoo group. Until next time, all of you have fun and stay safe. Please review! -Laran


	7. Changes Forthcoming

Author's Note – I have a huge thank you to everyone who left a review. You guys really do know how to make an author feel happy! I'm still working on this story and others, and I hope that everyone will enjoy them as much as they do this one.

Another two characters are making their appearances and since I've yet to find an accurate account of age differences between them, I'm going to tweak it a bit. And since it's AU, it shouldn't be too bad, right?

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from it. Naruto is owned by another person who lives in Japan.

Chapter Seven - Changes Forthcoming

Iruka hummed softly as he looked over his book to watch the three year old play in the yard with the dogs. Kakashi had left two of his summons to help keep guard over the house and little family while he was away on a mission. The canines had come in handy when the brunette's attention had to be diverted away from the little boy.

Time had passed swiftly for the little family, the three of them growing as the years unfolded, leaving marks on all of them.

Kakashi had become taller and was mostly doing Jonin duties now, only assisting with Anbu when his unique talents were required. Since the Hatake clan had become a bit more active politically, the Sandaime had decided to retire Kakashi from Anbu and utilize Kakashi's abilities as a Jonin, hiring him out for missions that required the young man's skills. The silver haired male was acquiring a name and reputation, much to Konoha's delight as it meant more revenue coming in.

Iruka felt he had changed quite a bit as well over the past three years. He'd grown as well and due to training every day with Kakashi, he'd passed the Chunin exams the first time he'd taken them. Even now, they worked together on days Kakashi was home to keep the Jonin's skills sharp and to help the Chunin grow even further as a shinobi.

The Sandaime had been good about alternating missions so that someone was home to stay with the rapidly growing Naruto so the boy would have love and protection from either members of his little family. On the rare occasion that they both had to be sent out at the same time, a member of Anbu would come to watch over the tiny blond.

Naruto was the one who had changed quite a bit over the three years. A few days after the adoption ritual, Iruka had been the first to notice the changes in their young charge and had pointed them out to a pleased Kakashi.

The sunny blond hair had taken on a softer shade, incorporating a silvery sheen to it that was both beautiful and unique. It was quite a blend of Minato's and Kakashi's hair colors, and Iruka could say that it was very much a beautiful color.

The darker skin tone had lightened a bit becoming a warm creamy color that matched the silvery blond tresses.

Iruka had joked shortly after the changes had made themselves known that they would be keeping fan girls and fan boys away from their Naru-chan, which had made Kakashi laugh and agree.

Another thing they had agreed on was starting Naruto's shinobi training as soon as possible, including his normal education. Iruka had begun working with him on the basics, learning colors, identifying sounds, and other things as soon as the little one began giving vocal answers that were understandable by his father and uncle.

Due to the presence of the sealed youkai within the little boy, Naruto began expressing chakra at a very young age, which had both Kakashi and Iruka working on very simple chakra control exercises. They had both realized that if the control exercises weren't begin immediately, Naruto would have an extremely difficult time controlling his chakra when he grew older.

Iruka's thoughts were drawn away when he heard a tap on the door. Knowing the dogs would keep an eye on his nephew, he hurried inside to answer it. At the door was a masked Anbu.

"Come in, Anbu-san. Kakashi isn't here; he's out on a mission," Iruka greeted him as the Anbu entered the house.

"I know but this couldn't wait for him to return," the Anbu responded. "Sandaime-sama sent me to give you this."

The Chunin took the scroll, recognizing the Hokage's seal before breaking it to read what the village's leader had sent. He froze, reading it three times before looking up.

"Inform Sandaime-sama that everything will be ready tonight for this."

The Anbu nodded, leaving quickly to report back to his leader. Once alone, Iruka sighed and went to start cleaning out another room. Things were about to get a bit more interesting in the Hatake/Umino household.

At two in the morning, Iruka was awake and listening for the door. He was there to open it at the first sense of chakra, admitting two people and nodding at the Anbu standing a small distance away from them. The Anbu nodded, indicating that the transfer was complete before disappearing.

"Come in," he murmured to the larger of the two, who was carrying the smaller one. The little boy was sound asleep in his brother's arms.

Dark eyes looked at Iruka, who gestured for him to follow. He led them to a room next to Naruto's, smiling at them.

"This will be your room for now. I didn't have enough time to get two rooms ready for you and your brother, so I hope you don't mind sharing a room for tonight."

The six year old shook his head as he carefully laid his brother on the bed.

"No, Iruka-san, this is fine. He will need someone familiar with him when he wakes," the boy said softly to the older one.

"Do you need anything?"

The little boy shook his head, getting his brother comfortable before doing the same thing for himself.

"No, thank you, Iruka-san."

The eighteen year old Chunin smiled, hoping to get the boy to relax a bit.

"I'll be down the hall if you need something. Don't hesitate to ask," he told him.

The dark haired boy nodded, climbing into bed and curling up next to his brother. Iruka's heart melted as he watched the two cling to each other even as the older one drifted off to sleep.

He padded off to the living room to read, not feeling tired enough yet to try to sleep, and a few hours later, that was how Kakashi found him when he entered the house.

"Hey Iruka."

The Chunin gave him a smile, rising to help take the gear so Kakashi could relax.

"Welcome home, Kakashi. How did it go?"

The silver haired Jonin sank onto a chair with a tired sigh.

"It went well. Mission was a success and without any Konoha casualties, so Sandaime-sama was pleased with the report. How was everything here?"

Iruka nodded, grateful to hear that no one had been seriously harmed.

"Naru-chan has learned to recognize more colors and can repeat his alphabet back perfectly," he said with a laugh. "I think it's time to move him to a different chakra exercise. He's mastered the one we taught him before you left."

"Not bad, not bad," he answered with a quiet smile. "He's picking things up quickly."

"Takes after his dad," Iruka teased playfully, making Kakashi laugh softly at the compliment.

"Actually after both of his fathers. Minato-sensei was a genius in his own right too. We'll just have to foster it in Naru-chan and help him to learn to think creatively in all things," he said, making Iruka nod in agreement.

"Other than that, it's been quiet mostly except for the fact we now have two new additions to the household," he told the other.

Kakashi straightened in his seat, staring at Iruka with a questioning expression on his face. The dark haired male took that as an invitation to continue.

"I received a scroll from Sandaime earlier today. Apparently, Uchiha Mikoto came to him with information she'd overheard. Uchiha Fugaku has been in league with Orochimaru in regards to the future of the Uchiha clan. I don't know all the details but from what I understand, the clan is gone."

"Gone? What happened?"

"I really don't know," Iruka admitted. "Itachi looked tired and fell asleep immediately so if he knows what happened, he didn't say."

"So we're giving them sanctuary until Sandaime-sama figures out what to do with them?"

"I think so, Kakashi. The scroll asked that we give protection, comfort, and shelter until he calls for you."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, thinking about what Iruka had told him. Something was definitely afoot here, and he was curious as to what was going on.

"You did the right thing. At least Naru-chan will have a playmate for a while until our guests are settled," he murmured.

Iruka nodded, silently agreeing with Kakashi. Their little ray of sunshine needed someone his own age to play with so this might end up being something beneficial for all of them if things worked out.

"I guess we just have to wait to see what Sandaime-sama has to say about all of this. Do you think they'll end up staying for a long period of time?"

The silver haired male shrugged, pulling the gloves off of his hands and flexing them with a soft sigh.

"Anything is possible. I guess we'll know more when he summons me," was the soft answer. "Either way, life will be a lot more interesting from here on out."

Iruka laughed and nodded. "I think so too."

Both males drifted into silence, enjoying the companionship between them as they contemplated what the future would bring.

Author's End Note - And there are the Uchiha brothers. I thought I'd add a bit of mystery to the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things - finally!


	8. Explanations And More

Author's Note: Wow, I can't thank everyone enough for their kind reviews for chapter seven. It seems I was missed and didn't even know it. I really appreciate the sweet words and hope to keep on making everyone happy. I know you're all wondering about the Uchiha mystery, so I won't make you wait for long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor make any profit from this story.

Chapter Eight - Explanations and More

Kakashi had managed to get a few hours of sleep before there was a knock at the front door. Given who his son was and who he was harboring beneath his roof, the silver haired Jonin was very much on guard when he answered the door.

"Hokage-sama," he murmured, taken aback at having the elderly Hokage at his door this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Kakashi. I'm sorry to visit at such an early hour, my boy, but I need to speak with you before the day begins for Konoha and the word spreads."

"Of course, please come in and give me a moment to dress," he answered, opening the door wider for the village's leader.

As the Hokage made himself comfortable in the living room, Kakashi hurriedly threw on some comfortable pants and shirt, not wanting to keep the esteemed leader waiting for long. He knew how valuable the other's time was.

He soon reentered the living room, taking a seat on the couch to get comfortable as he had a feeling that what the Hokage had come to tell him would take a while to do.

"I have to thank you for allowing the two boys to remain here, Kakashi. I know you have your hands full with Naru-chan."

"I couldn't leave two boys on the street, Hokage-sama. Iruka made the right choice, and I happen to agree with him on it. Though I am curious as to why they would need to take shelter here."

The elderly man heaved a sigh, looking tired as he began to answer the question from one of his most trusted Jonin.

"I received a visit from Uchiha Mikoto the day before yesterday. Apparently, her husband has been in league with Orochimaru in regards to their positions in the village. Fugaku was always a power hungry man, and it seems that hunger knew no bounds."

Kakashi nodded, having his own run ins with the man when doing his duty with the Council. It went without saying that he didn't like the Uchiha clan head at all. He said nothing, allowing the older man to continue speaking.

"It seems that Fugaku promised Orochimaru the children of the clan, outside of his two heirs, for the traitor to experiment on in exchange for assistance in taking over the village. According to Mikoto, the adults were being fed lies about how the Uchiha could do this easily and take the place that they should have had when the village was first formed."

A dark eye widened at that piece of news. Kakashi frowned, shaking his head.

"It seems strange that Fugaku wouldn't allow Orochimaru near his heirs. I know he's very proud of Itachi, despite the set backs in allowing him to graduate early."

"Well, it seems they both had plans for the boys and it was those plans that pushed Lady Uchiha into coming to me. The boys were to be brainwashed and used for a specialized breeding program in order to provide Orochimaru with the perfect body to use for eternity," the old shinobi said with a look of distaste.

"I don't understand, sir."

The Hokage nodded, looking a bit ill at the news he was going to share.

"Apparently, all of the children were tested for potential and only Itachi and Sasuke passed. So they would be allowed to breed while the other children would be used for experiments. As for the perfect body, we all know of Orochimaru's desire to know every jutsu out there and his fear of death. I believe he's completed or nearly completed a jutsu that will enable him to move his soul from one body to the next."

"Oh dear kami," the Jonin whispered. "He'd breed Sharingan users to take over once his current host was too old for him. That's disgusting."

"I agree, Kakashi, I agree. So, in light of the information, I set a trap last night and had Mikoto give an excuse for the two boys to be out of the main house to keep them protected from upcoming events. I had hoped to keep bloodshed down to a minimum in this attempt to stop the coup before it started as well as capture or kill Orochimaru. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned."

"What happened, sir?"

The Hokage looked almost ancient when he told Kakashi the next piece of news.

"Apparently, outside of Fugaku and the two boys, all of the Uchiha clan had been fed some sort of poison that could be activated to control or kill the people who had imbibed it. When Anbu arrived, Orochimaru was there and in an attempt to escape, he and Fugaku activated the poison to make their escape. No one survived."

"And Fugaku?"

"According to the head of the Anbu, he escaped with Orochimaru, vowing that he'd come back to take Konoha for his own," Sarutobi said softly. "My intelligence specialists have been reading through the materials Fugaku left behind. If it came down to activating the poison, he had plans to breed a new, more loyal Uchiha to take over Konoha and possibly other hidden villages."

Kakashi looked ill as he thought about what he'd been told this morning.

"I'm glad the coup was caught before it could happen but saddened for the loss of a clan. It'll take years before the Uchiha clan is restored."

"There is a chance it will not be restored, Kakashi."

He blinked, staring at his superior officer. This comment had caught him by surprise.

"What do you mean, sir? We all know how much the village values the Sharingan."

The Hokage sighed, nodding when he heard that last part from Kakashi. The village valued that bloodline gift a great deal, and that had never sat well with him at all.

"A little too much, I'm afraid. The announcement will go out in a few hours about the destruction of the clan, and I fully expect the council chambers to erupt into full blown chaos."

Well, it was always chaotic in the council chambers, Kakashi mused, thinking on what the village's leader had said.

"True, they won't like not having the Uchiha around."

Sarutobi shook his head, bringing up a point that Kakashi's tired brain hadn't thought of.

"No, every clan without a bloodline gift will be scrambling to adopt the two boys, hoping to breed the Sharingan into their family lines."

"Oh shit, that's going to be one huge mess," he muttered, wincing as he imagined that going on inside the meeting.

"Exactly and that is why I sent them here, Kakashi."

Startled, he looked at his guest, trying to put together why Sarutobi had said such a thing. Seeing the tired and confused look on his face, the Hokage continued.

"You and Iruka have done an excellent job with Naruto so far. You've given him a home, education, acceptance, and most important, you've given him love and a family. Itachi and Sasuke need that. I've spoken a bit to Itachi and know that their home life was not happy by any stretch of the word. We all know how Fugaku was in regards to Itachi, wanting the perfect shinobi and I'm told he was just as cruel to Sasuke as well."

His voice trailed off before he began again, speaking to the thoughtful young man seated across from him. What he had to ask was another burden on the other's shoulders, but he trusted Kakashi and Iruka deeply.

"Kakashi, I know perfectly well that you and Iruka can give them a home and all the love they need to grow into well rounded young men."

The Hatake clan head frowned, thinking on the Hokage's words.

"You want me to adopt them?"

The aged male nodded, grateful Kakashi had grasped the situation so quickly. He had a feeling the answer would be favorable but would take a bit of time in coming.

"I do, Kakashi. I want you to adopt them both on paper and through the ways of your clan."

He frowned at that piece of news.

"So they'd be mine by blood as well, which keeps them from falling into another clan's hands, am I right?"

"That and given the scrolls we've been reading, the Uchiha clan is marked with madness through their eyes and the inbreeding hasn't helped. I want your blood mingled with theirs, Kakashi. There will be no more Uchiha after today."

Kakashi ran hands over his face, trying hard to get his mind to settle around the news that Sarutobi had given him.

"This could change their potential with the Sharingan, you know that right? I know Itachi's managed to activate his but if I do this, his eyes may change and Sasuke may never be able to activate his."

"Good. I want that bloodline gift gone. The things I've read tonight has given me a new look on the Sharingan. The clan hid too much from Konoha from the first day they joined the village. Each Uchiha recorded has shown signs of mental instability and those who have activated the Sharingan went insane. I never knew how many there were until I started reviewing the records."

That piece of news startled Kakashi, fingers going to his covered eye.

"Am I at risk for madness?"

"No because you don't have the blood. Whatever demon the clan allied itself with to gain their gift left a curse in the blood."

He sighed in relief when he was given the answer he'd hoped to hear. The last thing he wanted was to go insane and leave his family alone.

"And you're hoping my blood will eliminate this curse."

Sarutobi nodded, outlining his plan.

"Yes and by the time the boys are grown and have a family of their own, it should be bred out within a generation or two."

Kakashi gave a slow nod, thinking on what he'd been told. There were a lot of positive and negative points to consider.

"I'll need to talk to Itachi when he wakes. He's intelligent enough to understand what is being asked of myself and them. As it is, the ritual will be painful for both of them given how old they are."

The Hokage agreed, rising to his feet.

"I understand, Kakashi, but consider that time is limited. I can only keep this from the council for a short amount of time."

"I'll have an answer for you in a few hours, Hokage-sama. I'm willing to do this to give them what they need to succeed in life but only if the boys are in agreement to this."

Sarutobi knew there was a great deal of wisdom in that idea. Itachi was old enough to make his choice, especially with the evidence shown to him.

"I'll send the scroll with the statistics written on them to you," he promised. "That should help Itachi with his decision."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," he said, rising to his feet to walk the old man out.

Once the village's leader was gone, Kakashi stared at the picture of him, Iruka, and Naruto together. He had a great deal to think over.

Author's End Note - I think this chapter practically wrote itself. Well, there's the answer and yet another cliffhanger in a way. What will Itachi say to this? Will the ritual be done? And if so, what changes can we expect in both Itachi and Sasuke? Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter! See everyone again soon!


	9. Explaining the Possibilities

Author's Note - I am amazed by the responses I received over the last two chapters. You guys are really helping me in regards to inspiration. The fact that everyone seems to be enjoying the fact that it's AU and a bit OOC has really encouraged me. I was worried because so many people are 'purists' and hate OOC stories.

I have to give special thanks to one of my reviewers, Qwerty, for giving me a major plot idea to help with things. Thank you so much for taking the time to share your idea via review and pushing my muse in a direction I hadn't thought of!

Normally, I wouldn't be updating this soon but I was pouted at by someone who owns my heart and decided to get this posted for her. Love you, beautiful!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from this story. I'm just writing this for fun!

Chapter Nine – Explaining the Possibilities

Kakashi hadn't spent too much time in thought before the rest of the household stirred to begin their morning routines. He rose when he heard noise from the Chunin's room and tapped on the door, entering when Iruka called out.

"Kakashi, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Iruka. I had a talk with Hokage-sama a short while ago," he answered, looking tired and a bit worried. The elderly man had left quite a heavy burden of news on his shoulders.

"I see," Iruka responded softly, watching his friend as the senior shinobi leaned against the wall. It was obvious that the silver haired male was exhausted and had a lot on his mind. Truthfully, he didn't like seeing Kakashi like this at all and hoped he could do something to alleviate the burden on his shoulders.

"I need to talk to Itachi-kun after breakfast. I'm hoping you'd feel up to taking Naru-chan and Sasuke outside to play afterwards so I have some privacy to discuss what's happened and the future for himself and his brother."

The Chunin nodded, ponytail bobbing with the action. This was a request he had no problem with fulfilling. He knew Kakashi would need time to get things lined out about the children, and it would be good to allow the two younger boys a chance to play and relax. The dark haired male would use the time to review a scroll while keeping an eye on them.

"Of course, I don't mind at all. Between Naru-chan and a few of the summons, it might be enough to keep Sasuke entertained enough so he won't be afraid of the new surroundings. The extra noses and pairs of eyes won't go amiss in keeping the two where they belong as well."

"I'll take care of it after breakfast. Please remind me so I don't forget," he answered, grateful that Iruka was so good with kids and could keep their youngest visitor somewhat focused on fun instead of his fears.

"I'll do that and get Naru-chan ready for the day if you want to greet our two guests and reassure them that they're safe here."

Frowning, Kakashi nodded, knowing he would need to do it soon. Itachi was probably confused over things despite the boy's intelligence and undoubtedly would need assistance with his younger brother. If he remembered correctly, Sasuke was only a bit older than Naruto and a six year old would have difficulty in explaining things to a three year old.

The silver haired male left the Chunin's bedroom, moving silently to the room the two brothers had shared. He opened the door, finding the boys curled together under the blankets. Itachi was holding the younger one close, not letting go while he slept. It was an adorable scene and would have made Kakashi smile if not for the sight of the worried look on the six year old boy's face.

With a gentle touch, he rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder and spoke in a quiet voice that was designed to be as reassuring and comforting as possible.

"Itachi-kun, wake up please."

Dark eyes opened, coming to focus immediately on the older male's face. Tenseness settled into the small frame when he realized where he was. When he recognized that fact, the Jonin softened his voice and kept his stance nonthreatening.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, and you are in my home. Don't be worried, Itachi-kun. You and your brother are safe here. Iruka and I will not let anyone hurt either of you, I promise you that."

The boy nodded, still holding onto his brother. Kakashi understood the need to keep the smaller one close and did not comment on it, focusing on the immediate needs that had to be dealt with.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you wake your brother and get ready for the day? I have spare toothbrushes and other grooming items in the bathroom next to this room. Once you're ready, come join us for the meal."

Before Itachi could say a word, the Jonin continued. Kakashi didn't want to startle the boy, knowing he was probably on edge from everything that had happened recently.

"There is one more person staying here, my son. He is the same age as Sasuke and will be able to help keep him distracted while you and I speak after we finish eating breakfast. Iruka will take them outside to play and get some sunshine."

The boy nodded, understanding what the shinobi was telling him. He was rather grateful the man was willing to explain things as well as ensure Sasuke was attended to while the conversation took place.

"We will be out in a few minutes, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi nodded, heading out of the room to allow Itachi time to wake Sasuke up and get both of them ready for the day. The silver haired male followed his nose, grinning as he was pounced by a little boy. He scooped the child up, giving him a hug.

"Good morning, pup. How did you sleep?"

"Papa, slept good," the silver blond haired boy chirped, giving him a happy smile. If there was one thing about Naruto that both Kakashi and Iruka adored, it was the bright smile their charge always had for them. It never failed to brighten their day and was even more precious after a mission.

"I'm glad, pup," he said, tickling his son's belly before carrying him on his hip. "Iruka's making breakfast; are you hungry?"

The little boy gave a giggle and nod, clinging to his father. He loved cuddling with Kakashi and Iruka, and the two never discouraged it as they enjoyed giving affection to the young one. Naruto had a way to push even the most reserved people in his life to interact with warmth towards him. Kakashi had seen some of the Anbu guardians laugh at the lad's antics.

"All right then. Let's see what he's cooking up for us, shall we?"

His son gave another happy giggle, cuddling to his father as the older male carried him into the kitchen. Iruka looked up from the pot he was stirring, giving them both a large smile.

"Good morning, Naru-chan, Kakashi. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you two finish up setting the table please?"

Kakashi set Naruto down, pulling out enough chopsticks for the blond to carry. Another thing the two adults agreed on was giving the child tasks that were age specific and enabled him to help his caretakers with their housework.

"We have company today," the Jonin told his son. "So we're setting the table for two more. Instead of three sets of chopsticks, we'll need five. Did I get enough out?"

The little boy counted the sets in his hand and then nodded, beaming up at him.

"We have five sets, Papa."

"Good job," he praised, ruffling his hair. "That means I'll need five plates, five bowls, and five cups. Count them as I get them out."

Kakashi pulled them out while Naruto counted, telling him to stop when he'd gotten five. This was an educational exercise Iruka had thought up to help their charge learn his numbers easier, and the little boy enjoyed it a great deal. The silver haired male thought it was a combination of interacting as well as learning that his son loved so much, and he applied that combination to every other lesson he and Iruka gave the boy.

The table was set by the time Itachi and a somewhat frightened Sasuke entered the dining room. Kakashi's voice was gentle as he made the introductions.

"Welcome," he began. "I am Hatake Kakashi and this is my son, Hatake Naruto."

Itachi gave a small bow, quickly mimicked by this little brother.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi gave them both a warm smile. Since he only wore his mask when outside of the house or answering the door, both of the boys could see the expression was genuine.

"You are welcome," he told them, going to the door of the kitchen and relieving Iruka of the tray he carried. He set the food on the table, joined by Iruka. The Chunin placed the rest of the items on the table before giving the two boys a bow.

"Welcome to our home. I am Umino Iruka," he told them, voice gentle as he did so. Despite Itachi's somewhat neutral expression, the long haired male knew the children were afraid. His smile was soft and kind, which was usual for him when not on duty, and that helped relax the two boys somewhat while they introduced themselves.

"And now that we know everyone," Kakashi said after the conversation ended. "We should sit down and eat this excellent meal that Iruka has made for us."

Everyone took a seat and enjoyed the breakfast that the Chunin had prepared for the group. Even though Itachi and Sasuke didn't have much of an appetite at first, the two adults were able to convince them to eat a bit more.

Once the meal was consumed and the clean up finished, Iruka guided the two smaller children outside. A few of Kakashi's dogs went with them, eager for sunshine and a chance to play with the kids. All of his pack adored the silver-blond child and did not mind spending time with him. After they were all outside, the Jonin rose and guided Itachi into the library. Both of them took their seats, and Kakashi opened the conversation with a softly spoken query.

"How much do you know about why you were sent here last night?"

Itachi did not fidget in his seat, meeting the older male's eyes as he answered the question the other had put to him.

"I know that it was considered unsafe for my brother and I. Mother seemed stressed lately, and I was not sure why. When I asked her, she told me that she would handle it and that my task was to watch over my brother, keep him and myself safe."

Kakashi leaned forward slightly, bracing his arms on his legs as he did so. His voice was soft, sympathetic, but not condescending as he spoke to the six year old.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, Itachi-kun. Your clan got caught in the middle of a scheme devised by your father as well as Orochimaru. Your father promised him the children of the clan to be used for experimentation, outside of you and your brother, and the traitor would give Fugaku support in overthrowing Konoha's government and taking control."

The boy was quiet for a moment, processing what the other had told him. His voice was quiet, not shaking when he asked the first question he had.

"Why not experiment on Sasuke and I?"

"Something about the pair of you is different from the other children. You two were to be his heirs, enrolled in a breeding project to not only provide future heirs for the clan but also to be perfect bodies for Orochimaru. Seems the bastard has found himself a way to move his soul from one body to another."

"He fears death, which is an odd thing for a shinobi to be afraid of. I take it his lust for the Sharingan prompted his desire to use us as hosts?"

Kakashi was not surprised at all by the child coming up with the real reason for Orochimaru's plots. Itachi was incredibly intelligent and would make a fantastic shinobi once he was old enough to graduate.

"Exactly. Your mother wanted no part of this and decided to bring the information to the Hokage. It was agreed that you would be sent here with your brother so that you both would remain safe until things were handled. Unfortunately, it seems that your father had a back up plan in case of problems.

"The clan members had been fed a specialized poison that Fugaku activated before abandoning Konoha with Orochimaru."

Itachi froze, staring at the man for a moment. This was something he hadn't expected to hear, and it was devastating.

"Sasuke and I are the only ones left?"

"I'm afraid so, Itachi-kun, and things only get worse from there. Since this has happened, the Hokage has had people reviewing scrolls that your mother has revealed the location of. It seems that the clan has been hiding a lot of things from the village."

The boy was silent for a moment, going through his memory to try to determine what could have the Hokage so concerned. He shook his head, long bangs falling into his face as he did so. Seeing that, Kakashi picked up where he had left off.

"It seems that the Sharingan is a rather large mental health risk. There was a high number of those in the clan that had shown signs of mental instability, and there have been a high number of Uchiha shinobi that have gone mad. Of those shinobi, all of them had activated the Sharingan at one level or another."

Itachi blinked at that, sitting up straighter. He hadn't heard this before, and the Jonin could see the surprise in the dark eyes.

"What's the cause for the madness?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the Hokage thinks that the inbreeding done within the clan may have contributed to it. I suspect that whatever demon that aligned itself with the Uchiha clan and gave the gift of the Sharingan left a curse in the blood."

"You are not at risk?"

Kakashi wasn't startled by the question. Fugaku had been irate when Obito had gifted him the eye to replace his ruined one, and Minato-sensei had intervened quite a few times to keep the demands away from his student. The Uchiha clan head must have revealed some of the truth about the Jonin's eye in front of the boy.

"As I am not an Uchiha by blood, the eye poses no threat to my sanity."

The boy nodded, chewing his lower lip for a moment. This was the first time Kakashi had seen the young genius show signs of nervousness.

"What will happen to Sasuke and me now?"

The silver haired male settled a bit in his seat, getting a little more comfortable as he gathered his thoughts together.

"Again, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Like you and Sasuke, I was the only living Hatake for the longest time. The pressures that will potentially fall on the two of you will be enormous. However, the Hokage wishes to avoid that and so do I."

"How?"

Kakashi's voice was soft, sharing the thoughts the Hokage had given to him earlier. This was a good plan, but he would only do it if Itachi agreed. He wouldn't force either child into this.

"The Hokage wants me to adopt you, forsaking the Uchiha name to take my clan name and protection. Due to some special circumstances, I can claim you through a ritual that would change half of your genetics into those of mine."

"How is that possible?"

"A clan secret I cannot divulge," he answered. "However, it is safe if you enter it whole heartedly. You're at an age where this decision is yours to make. If you agree, Sasuke will be adopted as well."

"This will change things for us, will it not?"

"It will, Itachi. Your Sharingan may very well alter itself and hopefully, the addition of my blood will remove the curse. It will be painful, I will not deny that."

Itachi chewed his lower lip, thinking on what he needed to do to protect himself and his brother. He couldn't believe his father had led the clan into destruction, and he knew the Uchiha name should not be continued. The problem lay with how to ensure the clan did not continue and to do it in a way that kept both Sasuke and himself safe.

Kakashi was quiet, watching him as the boy thought through the problem and the offer that had been laid before him. The Jonin appreciated that Itachi was spending time contemplating the issue. He frowned, then nodded when the child gave an answer.

"Adopt us and use the ritual," Itachi told him. "The Hokage is right; the clan needs to die out and if this can help with the insanity issue as well as protect us, then we will go through it."

The silver haired male nodded once again after Itachi had finished speaking, pleased with the answer.

"Then it will happen tonight. All I ask, Itachi, is that you follow our instructions, give us respect, and protect your brothers when Iruka and I are not able to do so. Will you do this?"

"I will do this," he promised.

"Good, then welcome to the family," Kakashi said with a grin.

Author's End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I hope it was worth it. Please let me know what you thought of it, and see you next chapter. Laran


End file.
